dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Version 70
Patch Version 70 is a major patch update released on August 27, 2012. The patch increases the level cap to 50, and adds a new town, Lotus Marsh, as well as a new Level 50 nest, Archbishop Nest. Several aspects of the game, like Leveling Rewards, the party system, and selected dungeons, undergo adjustments, and all classes receive skill balancing as well. Changelog New Content General * New Town Added: Lotus Marsh * New Nest Added: Archbishop Nest (Normal) * 5 new Lotus Marsh dungeons with additional Lv. 40 ~ 50 quests and missions * 2nd Job Advancements available at Lotus Marsh * New Exchange Essence System: Trade five Lv. 50 essences for one of your choice * One new Pet Achievement at Lv. 20 * New Guild Search Function PvP * Beginners Channel in Colosseum for Ranks Senior Soldier and below Cash Shop * New Level 30 Costumes of the Month * New Limited Edition Lucky Animal Package Box (class-specific) that contains one random helm: Duck Cap, Frog Cap, Koala Cap, Blue Whale Cap, Pink Whale Cap, White Flower Cap (30 days or permanent) * School Uniforms returned due to popular demand, along with three new Academic uniform costumes * New 'Magnificent Black Wings' in Altea's Gacha-Box Updates General * Revamp of Leveling Rewards System * Revamp of Party System: Search improvements and invite characters from different towns and world zones (Dark Lair, Farm, Colosseum) * Revamp of Skill Tree System (Note: All existing Skill Points pumped will been reset automatically) and Skill Books are no longer required to learn new skills * Character Skills Re-balancing * Suffix Stats Re-balancing * 1st Job Advancements’ time requirement is reduced * Dungeon: Stages are now reduced from 4 to 3: Forest Sanctuary, Silent Monastery Main Hall, Road of No Return, Dark Mines, Collapsed Mine, Flooded Downstream Ruins, Spirit Grave Tomb, Road to Death City, Dark Overlord Tower, Gates to City of Death * Dungeon: Epic equipment now drops in Abyss Mode * Quests: More sub-quests can be proceeded with main quests * Quests: NPC Friendship Quests easier to identify * Bulletin Board: EXP for low level Bulletin Board missions significantly increased * UI: Hound loading screen now comes with an orange loading bar to track loading progress * UI: Option to hide Quest Mark is now set to default * UI: Player Information Window now reflects buffed stats in tooltip * No NPC travelling fees between towns * Sealed items can now be sold to shops directly, but re-purchased items will be unsealed * DNP Vouchers no longer tradable in Trading House (existing DNP Voucher listings on Trading House will be expired) * Master and Apprentice System: Master can now accept up to Lv.39 Apprentices. Graduation still remains at Lv.40 * FTG/ABP System: FTG restrictions on Lv.40 is now increased to Lv.50 Nest * Entrance tickets no longer required for all Nests except SDN and Archbishop Nest * Archbishop Nest: Characters may revive maximum of 5 times in Normal mode PvP * Ladder System: 1v1 and 3v3 requirement increased from Lv. 40 to 50 * Ladder System: Opponent jobs will only be revealed when match start * Change in Colosseum Character Mark appearance in All Kill & 1:1 Ladder Modes Chaos Opening * Requirements and duration reduced Event * Removal of 2012 Summer Special Events Cash Shop * Removal of Summer Seasonal Costumes * Removal of English Seasonal Costumes Fixes * Summer Seasonal Costumes can now be traded * Cash Shop Coupon System “Unknown Error” Skill Rebalancing PVE Attk Power will be increased for all classes: * Warrior ** Whirlwind: Attk Power increased by 30% ** Flying Swing: Attk Power increased by 30% ** Punishing Swing: Attk Power increased by 30% ** Circle Swing: Attk Power increased by 20% ** Stomp: Attk Power increased by 20% ** Demolition Fist: Attk Power increased by 20% ** Rolling Attack: Attk Power increased by 30% ** Infinity Edge: Physical Attk 2085% +21398 is now improved to 2780% +31102 ** Great Wave: Magic Attk 1737% +17832 is now improved to 2317% +25918 ** Cyclone Axe: Physical Attk 1737% +16049 is now improved to 2317% +23326 ** Gigantic Bomb: Physical Attk 869% +19615 is now improved to 1158% +28510 * Archer ** Tracking Arrows: Attk Power increased by 10% ** Arrow Shower: Attk Power increased by 10% ** Ankle Shot: Attk Power increased by 30% ** Spiral Kick: Attk Power increased by 20% ** Kick Shot: Attk Power increased by 20% ** Cyclone Kick: Attk Power increased by 10% ** Air Pounce: Attk Power increased by 10% ** Spirit Shot: Attk Power increased by 10% ** Detonating Arrow: Attk Power increased by 40% ** Hurricane Dance: Attk Power increased by 25% ** Arrow Barrage: Physical Attk for each arrow 79% +892 is now improved to 105% +1296 ** Revolution Ballista: Magic Attk 1737% +18902 is now improved to 2317% +27473 ** Divine Rage: Physical Attk 2259% +21398 is now improved to 3012% +31102 ** Spiral Edge: Physical Attk 1216% +7133 is now improved to 1622% +10367 * Sorceress ** Fireball: Attk Power increased by 40% ** Rolling Lava: Attk Power increased by 50% ** Fiery Vortex: Magic Attk 1422% +29179 / Fire Damage 23342 is now improved to Magic Attk 1895% +42412 / Fire Damage 33929 ** Blizzard Storm: Magic Attk 1279% +11672 is now improved to 1706% +16965 ** Eraser: Magic Attk 1737% +17832 is now improved to 2317% +25918 ** Meteor Storm: Magic Attk 1422% +13131 is now improved to 1895% +19085 * Cleric ** Guardian Force: Protection Barrier Durability 4717 is now improved to 24931 ** Heal: Max HP 13.5% +2414 is now improved to 13.5% +14420 ** Healing Relic: Magic Attk 84% +1565 is now improved to 84% +7800 ** Thor Hammer: Physical Attk 995% +8765 / Magic Attk 1279% +14608 is now improved to Physical Attk 1327% +12740 / Magic Attk 1706% +21233 ** Heavenly Judgement: Magic Attk 1422% +18114 is now improved to 1895% +26329 ** Miracle Relic: Magic Attk 813% +8636 is now improved to 1895% +26329 * Academic ** Gatling Gun Tower: Attk Power increased by 10% ** Alfredo Hurricane: Attk Power increased by 10% ** Mecha Duck: Attk Power increased by 10% ** Mecha Shock: Attk Power increased by 10% ** Mecha Siren: Attk Power increased by 10% ** Alfredo Beam: Attk Power increased by 30% ** Big Mecha Bomb: Attk Power increased by 20% ** Icing Mass: Attk Power increased by 20% ** Icing Punch: Attk Power increased by 10% ** Ice Beam: Attk Power increased by 10% ** Heal Shower: Magic Attk 120% +2707 is now improved to 120% +16196 ** Demolition: Physical Attk 1737% +17854 is now improved to 2317% +25951 ** Sky Line: Physical Attk 2259% +19640 is now improved to 3012% +28546 ** Icicle Expression: Magic Attk 1422% +14608 is now improved to 1895% +21233 ** Poison Pool: Magic Attk 1422% +11687 is now improved to 1895% +16986 * Others ** Physician Range of Injector is increased from 5m to 10m in EX (PVP/PVE). ** Smasher Attk Power of Linear Ray, Nine Tail Laser and Spectrum Shower is increased by 10%. ** Barbarian Debuff duration of Bone Crash (PVP) is reduced from 15 sec. to 10 sec., while Additional Damage is reduced by 50%. ** Acrobat Cooldown of Cancel Circle Shot (PVP) is increased from 27 sec. to 45 sec. Patch Version 070